The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which provides detects errors in web application runtime environments.
Users encounter any number and type of errors when interacting with web applications, or software applications in general. Errors in the source code of the web application cause many errors experienced by users. These errors in the source code must be corrected by developers to provide users with stable web applications. However, errors are often dependent on a particular system configuration, execution sequence, and/or sequence of user inputs. Therefore, developers often have difficulty in replicating the errors in the web applications experienced by the users.